Modern integrated circuits (ICs) couple to other devices of a platform via pins or pads that interface the IC via connection to interconnects routed on one or more circuit boards. Electrical input/output (I/O) pad contention is an undesirable I/O pad state in which more than one device coupled to the pad attempts to place opposite values on pad at the same time. I/O pad contention leads to erroneous operation, damage to hardware and a direct current (DC) short circuit path from a supply voltage to ground, resulting in a significant increase in standby leakage current, which is especially undesirable in portable devices that operate on battery power.